


She Lost her Mind

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Series: Swan Queen - PROMPTS [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Emma goes to visit her wife, who sometimes doesn't know who she is.





	She Lost her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> My great-grandmother had Alzheimers. So this hit a little close to home but I liked the prompt so I went with it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RECOGNNIZAB:LE CHARACTERs

“She’s in her room,” the brunet nurse informs her. She pauses when he takes hold of her arm as she turns away. “She was asking for you.”

Emma smiles sadly up at him. “Thank you, Declan,” she says.

She walks down the hall, pulling her leather jacket tighter around herself. When she gets to room 108, she knocks.

“Come in,” the soft voice calls.

When Emma enters the room, the brunette is sitting at the window. “Hey, Regina,” Emma says.

“You’re late, dear.”

The blonde woman smiles as she moves farther into the room. “I came as soon as I got off work.”

“You always were a hard worker, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s eyes tear up. She brushes the back of her hand against her cheek when Regina turns towards her.

Regina looks surprised and stands as fast as she can. “Why are you crying? Did something happen at work?”

She moves towards Emma, cupping her cheek in her hand and looking her over in concern. Emma’s tears come back, as she holds Regina’s hand to her cheek even longer.  “Nothing happened, Regina. I love you.”

Regina’s smile, her actual smile, the one Emma hadn’t seen in years, makes an appearance.  “I love you too, Emma,” she says, pressing a kiss to a pale cheek. “When’s Henry going to come by? I thought he said he’d be here in a little while.”

“He will be,” Emma replies. She watches as Regina’s eyes begin to glaze over once more. “Why don’t you come sit down, Regina?”

Regina nods, allowing herself to be led over to the bed in the corner of the room. “Could you get the doctor, dear? I need to discuss with her the new treatment. Thank you,” Regina says, patting Emma’s hand on her arm.

Emma swallows shallowly. “Of course Regina, whatever you want.”

Emma’s at the door, pulling it open and walking through when Regina’s voice stops her. “Oh and nurse,” she says quietly. Emma turns towards her. “Could you let me know when Emma and Henry get here? They said they’d be by today.”

“Sure,” Emma replies. She shuts the door carefully, leaning against the other side. Classical music starts to play from the inside and Emma smiles despite the situation.

“How’s she doing?” Declan asks, as he approaches.

Emma sighs. “The time during lucid spells is getting shorter. She knew who I was for only a brief amount of time.”

“We told you that would happen, Emma. We’re doing all we can for her,” he says, placing a hand on her leather clad shoulder.

Tears of frustration leak past her eyelashes. “I know,” she murmurs. “I know.”

…

“Emma, Henry,” Declan calls. “She’s out in the lounge today.”

“Thanks, Declan,” Emma replies with a smile. She has an arm wrapped around her son’s waist, he outgrew her long ago.

They approach the brunette cautiously, waiting until she looks up from the book she’s reading, peering at them over the top of her glasses. Glasses which Emma insists make her look even more adorable.

“Hi,” Henry says sitting across from her. He’s already moving the pieces onto the board in front of them when he asks, “You want to play chess?”

“Sure,” Regina replies hesitantly. “But I hope it won’t take too long, I’m waiting for someone.”

Henry smiles, but it’s strained. Emma can tell and it breaks her heart.

They are a few rounds into the game when Regina speaks again. “What’s your name?”

“Henry.”

Regina smiles as she becomes excited. “I have a son named Henry. I haven’t seen him in a while but he said he’d visit soon.”

“I’ll bet sooner,” Henry’s voice is tired.

“You okay if we wait with you until your son and wife gets here?” Emma asks.

“I suppose,” Regina replies.


End file.
